


Billboard's Top 200

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alexander the Sole Survivor, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom!Danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Danse are at Home Plate in Diamond City when Alex hears a song from the radio he recognizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billboard's Top 200

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned only briefly but - spoilers for Blind Betrayal. Also, one day I'll write something longer for these two. One day
> 
> Feel free to follow me at **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

“I don’t know about you but I can’t fucking wait to take a nap,” Alexander grumbled.

“A shower sounds perfect right now,” Danse said as they walked through the Diamond City market. He was just relieved he stopped Alexander was jumping head first into the sewers outside. First off, disgusting. But part of him wondered if Alexander still didn’t quite understand the danger that lurked around every dark corner.

The two of them had fought through hoards of super mutants, raider gangs, and numerous other abominations. No, Alex understood danger.

“You’re staring.”

He refocused and saw Alexander with an eyebrow raised and his lips curled into a smile. “Just thinking about how reckless you are.”

“Heh. That’s why you’re here to stop me from exploring sewers full of treasure.”

He shook his head but said nothing more about it.

“The pipes at the house should be installed by now. But whether it works or floods the damn place, who the fuck knows?”

“Only one way to be certain.”

Alexander dug the key out of his pack as they approached the door next to the power armor stand. The other door was locked up, that portion of the house having been converted into a bathroom. They both felt relief as they stepped through the threshold into ‘Home Plate.’ It was their house, their safe space in the wasteland, the home they’d fixed up together. The first thing Alex did after closing the door was cup Danse’s face and bring him in for a deep kiss.

Danse’s hands went to rub against his chest but it was covered by an armor plate. He settled for shoving them into Alexander’s hair instead. They pulled away slowly.

“It’s good to be home,” Alex said.

Danse smiled. _Home._ “Yeah, it is.”

“Now how about we test out the water?”

Alexander insisted they bathe together even though Danse was positive they couldn’t both fit comfortably in the tub. It ended up with Danse folded in an awkward position after ‘accidentally’ elbowing Alex. The paladin simply did his best to hurry up. However, he was relieved none of the pipes leaked or that the new bath tub wasn’t cracked.

When it was finished, the couple ended up spending a lot more on the place than Danse expected. He thought much of it frivolous and a waste but now that it was done, he had to admit that it was worth it.

Even the stupid mirror ball Alexander built and hung on the ceiling.

Alexander was out of the tub shortly after Danse, grabbing a thin towel and roughly drying himself off. He eyed the paladin a few moments before shimmying over to the opposite side of the house. Neither had thought to bring an extra set of clothes to change into. Danse heard the wooden stairs creak as Alex climbed them.

“Here,” Alex called out. He took a pair of underwear from the drawers next to the bed, balled them up, and launched them at Danse. “Turn on the radio. It’s quiet in here.”

Danse rolled his eyes but listened regardless. He tuned the dial of the nearby radio to the Diamond City channel right at the end of a random song. The kid who ran it, Travis (Danse grimaced at the situation involving him and the Bobrov brothers), said a few words he paid no mind to and then another song started. Like most music, it was unfamiliar to Danse but Alex was a different story. He watched the redhead freeze on the middle of the staircase as he listened.

“Is that…?” He suddenly jumped the last few steps to turn the music up. “I know this song I think. From before the war.” He waited for the singing to start and when it did, he let out a shaky breath and smiled. “This was—is one of my favorite songs,” he explained. “I can’t believe…is this the original holotape? Oh my god.” He turned the volume up more and looked at Danse. He said nothing more and playfully beckoned him with a finger. As soon as Danse was in range, Alexander pulled him near and started rocking his hips slowly. Danse did his best to find the relaxed rhythm until his hips fell in line with Alexander’s.

Alex was gone—gone from the wasteland and transported back two hundred years to a time when things were simpler. Maybe not better but certainly easier, not constantly fighting for his life.

He buried his face in Danse’s damp disheveled hair as they danced slowly. Danse could hear his breathing until he started singing softly. Alexander still remembered every word.

“We make a little history, baby,” he whispered in Danse’s ear and Danse kind of felt like he was being let in on some sort of secret. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. Alex’s voice stayed soft by his ear, music floating in the air and lights shining within the wooden walls. Danse hung on to him and he didn’t realize his eyes had closed until the song ended and their bodies slowed to a stop. He opened them and was met with Alexander’s own gleaming gaze. Neither tore away, even as Alex’s hand fumbled to silence the radio chatter.

“Lexi…”

His eyes were closing all over again as Alex kissed him. Their hands roamed up and down each other’s bare bodies and Danse moaned against his mouth. He felt Alex wanting to move again and he lightly pushed the paladin towards the stairs. They tried their best to stay connected but Danse barely made it to the second floor without falling since he was the one walking backwards.

It wasn’t actually much of a second floor. It was just big enough to put two twin size beds together with a dresser next to them. Danse landed on his back on the bed, on the numerous thin sheets and blankets there to stave off the cold Alexander always seemed to feel.

Alex leaned over and grabbed the waistband of his underwear before pulling them down Danse’s legs. The paladin pushed himself up on his elbows, legs spreading as he waited for Alex. He was getting their slick out of the dresser drawer. He tossed the closed container on the bed before pinning Danse with a smoldering gaze.

Danse loved being with Alexander this way, loved the way their bodies pressed against each other, how Alex felt inside him. He watched the other man strip his own underwear off then crawl over him. As Alexander leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around him, Danse knew this was what it felt like to be home.

He groaned softly when lips started travelling down his neck, made more noise when they started sucking on the sensitive spot. It was moments like these that helped him see that he was more than just a machine. The Institute couldn’t program these feelings—they were all his own.

His hips thrust up on his own when Alex grinded down. One of his hands pushed Danse’s leg up higher and he gasped as Alexander’s dick started rubbing against his ass. His cock was hardening and he was growing very impatient. Only Alex could bring that out in him.

“I love you,” Danse heard. “Of all the times to be defrosted, I’m glad it was now.”

“I love you too, Lexi.”

His hand carded through Alex’s red hair as he moved lower, over his chest, soft touches to his abs. His hips arched up but Alexander passed right by his erection. Danse moaned loudly when a tongue licked between his cheeks and focused on his hole. His hand fisted the sheet hard as Alex continued licking the sensitive skin. He knew he could be a rather quiet lover sometimes—Alex certainly commented on it enough—but Alexander was familiar with Danse’s body by this point.

He only half-registered a hand reaching for the container tossed earlier. And he didn’t realize it was being opened or that Alex was slicking his fingers until his mouth pulled away and a couple fingers slid inside him instead. Danse shivered. Alex watched him as he thrust his fingers, stroking his own cock slowly.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked, slipping his fingers out and moving himself between Danse’s legs.

Danse didn’t respond because at that moment he felt blunt pressure at his ass. He spread his legs just a little wider and felt Alexander pushing inside him. Their lips met for a few seconds before Alex flexed his hips and started thrusting. It started off slowly, both men savoring the feel of the other, both feeling lazy after the last couple days. But Danse’s soft moans were getting to Alex and he moved faster.

The paladin’s fingers clawed against the blankets before reaching up to latch on to Alexander. Warm flesh felt much better against his hands than tattered sheet. “More, Lexi,” he murmured, doing his best to hike his hips up.

Alexander shifted and pushed in harder, causing Danse’s entire body tightened up. His back arched and he cried out in pleasure as Alex pounded into his ass. It’d been too long since the last time they fucked. Alex grabbed one of his legs and pushed it close to Danse’s chest to open him up more.

“God, Lexi! Lexi-” He broke off in another moan and felt his orgasm right on the edge. He looked down just in time to see his bouncing cock spurt across his own stomach. Danse glanced up and saw that Alexander was watching as well. His ass clenched and spasmed around Alexander’s still thrusting cock. Danse couldn’t look away as Alex’s head tilted back and he moaned Danse’s name.

He bit his lip as he felt Alex come inside him, hips finally stuttering to a stop after a few more hard thrusts. Danse’s legs shook as he finally stretched out and unfolded them. He grabbed Alexander and pulled him into laying down with him.

He played with Danse’s already messed up hair, ruffling it even more. “You know, they never used to play that song on the radio,” he laughed.

“I wonder if that young man has anymore holotapes.”

“I hope so. We can check tomorrow. For now, I don’t want anything else but to lay here with you.”


End file.
